Kebetulan
by Akari moya chan
Summary: selamat ulang tahun sahabatku...


Kebetulan

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : EYD BERANTAKAN,Gendersawitch (Naruto), GAJE, AWAL SAMA ENDING JAUH BERBEDA, MISS TYPO, OOC , DE EL EL**

 **Note : ini adalah fict yang Moya buat khusus untuk sahabat baik Moya yang ulang tahunnya tepat hari ini. Semoga Cerita ini bisa menjadi kenyataan. Coba tebak siapa aja yang ada di balik cerita ini, hehe :D**

 **Happy Birth Day to You**

 **Wish all the best for you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

Perempuan bersurai pirang ponytail dengan mata sewarna langit biru diangkasa itu tampaknya sedang kebingungan sekarang. Gesture gelisah terlihat jelas dari apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat di bawah sengatan matahari, peluh membasahi keningnya, juga jangan lupakan kerutan kening yang senada dengan gerakan matanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di tangan kanannya, berkali-kali pula dia menghembuskan nafas berat karenanya. Entah apa yang di khawatirkannya sekarang.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini ?"

Gumamnya cemas. Tidak pernah dia secemas ini sebelumnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia sudah menghilangkan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuknya. Dan dia tidak yakin bahwa keadaan akan tetap baik-baik saja jika dia tidak menemukan benda hilang tersebut, sebaliknya, keadaan akan semakin memburuk.

"Kau mencari ini ?"

Sebuah dompet berwarna biru terpampang di hadapan perempuan itu. Mata birunya berbinar bahagia, dengan cepat dia mengambil dompet tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terdengar suara kekehan yang membuat perempuan itu menegang seketika, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini, harusnya dia berterimakasih terlebih dahulu baru dia mengambil lagi dompetnya. Terkadang, kepanikan memang membuat kita lupa dengan sopan santun.

"Maaf, saya tidak sopan. Terimakasih sudah mengembalikan dompet saya."

Perempuan itu menunduk beberapa derajat untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tulus untuk meminta maaf, sekaligus berterimakasih. Di dalam hati dia sangat bahagia, kemungkinan buruk yang tadi sempat membayanginya hilang sudah. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang dompetnya yang hilang, tapi hari ini bertepatan dengan hari bersejarah untuknya, dan dia tidak pernah mau jika hari bersejarahnya tertunda atau bahkan gagal karena dia kehilangan dompetnya, yang berati dia juga harus kehilangan kartu tanda penduduk miliknya.

"hn. _Daijobu_."

Entah dorongan dari mana, Ino –nama perempuan pirang itu memandang wajah laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan wajah laki-laki itu. Surai raven bermodel pantat ayam, sepasang onyx tajam yang terkesan mengintimidasi, kulit seputih porselen, juga wajah yang minim ekspresi. Ino yakin pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tapi dia lupa dimana dan kapan kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Sumimasen, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

Tanya Ino tanpa mengubah tatapan selidiknya pada Sasuke –laki-laki raven. Sungguh, dia tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat wajah itu, atau setidaknya kapan tepatnya dia melihat wajah itu.

"Tidak. Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Ino mengangguk paham. Mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja. Semoga saja laki-laki raven itu tidak menganggapnya aneh setelah ini. Tapi, walaupun itu terjadi, apa pedulinya. Mereka hanya orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu, itu saja.

"Oi teme ! kau kemana saja ?"

Seruan seorang perempuan bersuara cempreng berhasil mengalihkan keduanya. Di sana berjalan seorang perempuan bersurai pirang, ada tiga goresan lucu di kedua pipinya, matanya senada dengan warna laut, kulitnya berwarna caramel, dan hal yang paling penting adalah kualitas kemanisan wajahnya yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Seakan dengan wajahnya itu dia bisa membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut hanya dalam hitungan menit. Oke itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Na-Naruko ?"

Ucap Ino tanpa sadar. Matanya berbinar bahagia, namun buliran kristas bening juga memupuk di kelopak matanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi, dia pikir setelah sekian lama terpisah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi sekarang, dia dengan santainya menghampirinya tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Eh ? kau bicara sama siapa teme ?"

Naruko mengintip keberadaan Ino dari balik tubuh Sasuke. Awalnya dia akan memarahi siapapun yang ada di balik tubuh Sasuke tersebut, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekarang Naruko tampaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia itu dari wajahnya. Benarkah dia Ino.

"Ino !"

Seru Naruko berlebihan, dia langsung berlari kearah Ino lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Ini benar-benar seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"Naruko !"

Ino membalas pelukan Naruko dan ikut tertawa bahagia bersama dengannya. Mereka sekarang terlihat seperti saudara yang terpisah tapi akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali. Atau mungkin memang mereka memiliki hubungan darah, yah mengingat ciri fisik mereka yang hampir mirip. Itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan.

"Ino kau kemana sa –"

Ucapan Sai –laki-laki berkulit seputih porselen itu terhenti, onyxnya terpaku saat melihat Ino yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan yang juga memiliki warna rambut pirang. Siapa perempuan ini, begitulah pemikiran Sai saat itu. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok laki-laki bersurai raven yang sedari tapi memandang kedua perempuan pirang itu tanpa berkedip.

"Sumimasen, mereka kenapa ya ?"

Tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, baginya melihat Naruko yang hyper aktif seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru untuknya. Mungkin saja mereka adalah teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, lalu bertemu kembali. Karna itulah mereka terkesan 'berlebihan'.

"Hah, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Seru keduanya serentak. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama-sama, melupakan eksitensi kedua laki-laki yang sekarang sedang memandang aneh kearah mereka.

"Dobe, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Gerutuan Sasuke membuat Naruko harus menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa.

"Hehe aku lupa teme."

Cengiran khas rubah membuat Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruko dengan sangat halus –read : keras. Membuat perempuan pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan, ditambah lagi dengan wajah cemberutnya yang terkesan imut.

"Ino, siapa perempuan itu ?"

Pertanyaan Sai berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Ino dari sosok Naruko yang menurutnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Dia sahabatku sewaktu SMA, kami masuk di universitas yang berbeda. Bahkan setelah wisuda kami juga memiliki pekerjaan yang berbeda juga. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

Sai mengangguk, jadi perempuan itu adalah sahabat Ino sewaktu SMA. Padahal awalnya dia sempat berpikir jika Naruko adalah saudara Ino yang selama ini menghilang, walaupun Sai tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, tapi melihat kemiripan mereka membuat Sai percaya hal tersebut.

"Gomen ne Ino-chan, aku buru-buru sekarang."

Ucap Naruko sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Ino hanya tersenyum maklum, sebenarnya dia juga sedang ada keperluan lain sekarang. Dan merekapun pergi ketempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Kedua perempuan bersurai pirang itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya saat mereka kembali bertemu di tempat ini. Oke, biar kita jelaskan tempat apa ini sebenarnya. Jadi, ini adalah tempat dimana setiap pasangan untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka agar sah secara hukum. Yang berarti bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah sekarang. Kebetulan yang aneh.

"Ino-chan mau menikah juga ?"

Ino mengangguk kaku, jadi perempuan pirang hyper aktif itu juga akan menikah. Kadang kebetulan itu sedikit mengerikan, bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Seolah ini semua memang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Naruko-chan juga ?"

Kali ini Naruko yang mengangguk kaku. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan kembali bertemu dengan Ino setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berpamitan untuk urusan mereka masing-masing, dan siapa sangka ternyata mereka memiliki urusan yang sama. Kebetulan yang mengerikan, begitulah pemikiran Naruko saat ini.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah ?"

Kali ini Sai yang bertanya.

"Tanggal 8 Agustus."

Jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat Ino dan Sai terdiam ditempat. Apa-apaan semua ini, bahkan tanggal pernikahan merekapun sama. Apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Apa kau yakin ?"

Tanya Ini tidak percaya, dia masih kaget dengan semua kebetulan ini. semuanya terlalu membingungkan untuknya.

"Uhm. Kami memang melakukan resepsi tanggal 8 Agustus di hotel Akatsuki."

Ino kembali tercekat, ini benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan gedung hingga gedung pernikahan mereka juga sama.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, sebenarnya kami juga akan menikah di tanggal 8 Agustus di hotel Akatsuki. "

Ino menyuarakan lagi suaranya. Kali ini giliran pasangan Dobe-Teme –Naruko dan Sasuke yang terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi kebetulan seperti ini. benar-benar kebetulan yang diluar nalar.

"Uso, kebetulan yang aneh sekali. Oh iya, resepsi kami pagi kalau kalian ?"

Tanya Naruko masih mengatur rasa tidak percayanya pada semua kebetulan ini. ini semua seakan sudah berada di luar akal sehatnya sekarang.

"Resepsi kami sore."

Untunglah waktu resepsi mereka tidaklah sama.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kami hadir di pernikahan kalian terlebih dahulu."

Sai bersuara sambil memamerkan senyuman palsunya. Entah kenapa baik Naruko maupun Sasuke sedikit ngeri melihat senyuman Sai saat ini.

"Boleh. Lalu kami akan menghadiri pernikahan kalian setelah acara pernikahan kami selesai."

Sahut Sasuke. Tidak ada salahnya dengan itu. Toh, mereka juga memiliki waktu luang untuk itu.

"Kebetulan ini benar-benar mengerikan."

Ucap Ino dan Naruko bersama-sama. Setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama, menertawakan kebetulan yang seakan mempermainkan mereka saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa disebut kebetulan untuk kejadian ini, lalu apa jika bukan kebetulan. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sai tampaknya ikut tersenyum geli dengan kejadian saat ini. mereka tidak menyangkal bahwa mereka juga menganggap bahwa kebetulan itu ternyata bisa semengerikan ini. Yah, entah kebetulan ataupun tidak semua ini memang kejadian yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Lucu memang, tapi bagaimana lagi.

-Fin-

Kesan dan Pesan : hehe maaf ya kok jadinya jauh banget dari kesan ulang tahun. Moya Cuma mau ngingat tentang ucapan nenek-nenek yang waktu itu bilang kalau kami (Moya sama sahabat Moya) itu akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Hehe, ceritanya kami LDR loh. Ditambah lagi nenek-nenek itu bilang kalau hubungan kami itu terlalu deket untuk ukuran perempuan sama perempuan (jujur Moya ngeri pas bagian ini, gimana-gimana Moya itu normal kok, beneran). Jadi Moya bikin aja deh cerita ini. Ne, buat sahabat terbaikku yang lagi baca nih cerita gaje, selamat ulang tahun yak ! semoga sehat selalu dan semua keinginannya tercapai. Maaf aku gak bisa nyebut nama kamu disini. Karena emang di akun ini tidak boleh menyebutkan nama asli hehe. Kalau kamu kangen sama Moy abaca aja cerita ini, dijamin gak ngaruh kok #digampar hehe semoga kamu suka ya ! Aku menyayangimu !


End file.
